Brickipedia:Request for Chat Moderator/Crazed Penguin
}} 08:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Support * A great guy and good friend (Even if he is crazed!). 12:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Neutral * A good guy and nice friend but he's not quite ready. Almost! (Nothing personal) 22:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) * (Per log dump?) 00:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) * CP could be a good Mod, but after what happened before chat was disabled, I think we should take it slowly. * I'm only neutral because of that grudge you have with Clone. 09:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) **I've apoligized with Clone but he deltes ALL of my messages. Zero is trying to help me. -- 10:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ***I deleted them messages because i want you to leave me alone and you have NOT apologized to me. ****I apoligized heaps. You deleted them. I have no grudge, I said sorry, But you don't care. Why is it you just hate me. I like you. -- 03:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *Wasn't really impressed by the log dump... Might reconsider. 18:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Oppose *'Oppose' - Don't we have enough chat mods? --CM4S 02:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ** As far as I know, we don't have any (excl admins) 02:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ***We currently have 0 chatmods... If that is too many :p 06:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ****Can we strike that vote? -- 08:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *****Since we use that consensus ma-jig, it technically isn't a vote but a comment which will be reviewed by the closing administrator and no doubt ignored due to the reasons mentioned above. - CJC 14:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) * I have seen some very bad things that you've said, and I wouldn't be comfortable with you being a Chat Moderator yet. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) *: Such as? Please I'm nice to everyone. -- 23:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *:: Pretty much what KoN said... Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) *I dunno if CP would be a good choice, he has too much against some other members here. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 14:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Such as? CGCJ and I have made up, I'm friends wih Br1ck and Zero. So who? -- 23:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) * Per KoN. 18:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :: If I did, Would i bother making a request? From memory, I was testing something out.-- 23:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *Per KoN and Mr. Minifigure. Comments * You can nom yourself, right? ** Yes. 02:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) * Who were the users he blocked? 23:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) **From memory I blocked Nerfblasterpro's old username to test out something I was asked by someone on chat. I blocked Prisonerzero and Br1ck for the request on BP:AN by CM4S. I'm sure that's alright. -- 23:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ***IF they were banned outside of the chat module, you can use the logs.... - CJC 00:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Log dump 04:55, 2011 December 7 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:CM4S from banned from using chat to Users ‎ (I guess....Just remember what BF2 said. Last Warning) 04:46, 2011 December 7 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Prisinorzero from Users to banned from using chat ‎ (Clone, Stop unbanning see the admin noticeboard. You are just being bias cause they are your friends...) 04:43, 2011 December 7 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Br1ck animat0r from Users to banned from using chat ‎ (CGCJ, Seriously? At BP:AN CM4S asked 4 a block. Stop unbanning) 04:42, 2011 December 6 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Prisinorzero from Users to banned from using chat ‎ (BP:AN After one week may he be unbanned) 04:40, 2011 December 6 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Br1ck animat0r from Users to banned from using chat ‎ (BP:AN) 04:34, 2011 December 6 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:CM4S from Users to banned from using chat ‎ (Has NOONE seen the ban made by Bobafett2??) 04:33, 2011 December 6 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Mr.Brick from banned from using chat to Users ‎ (Unbanned) 01:40, 2011 December 4 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:CM4S from Users to banned from using chat ‎ (Per the orders of Bobafett2) 03:42, 2011 November 26 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Pablo-Jil from Users to banned from using chat ‎ (Sockpuppet) 03:42, 2011 November 26 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:MasterKcaj from Users to banned from using chat ‎ (Just to be sure) 23:16, 2011 November 24 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Alien destroyer from Users to banned from using chat ‎ (Sheesh. Your untrusted on chat....) 23:08, 2011 November 24 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Nerfblasterpro from banned from using chat to Users ‎ 23:08, 2011 November 24 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Artoo-Detoo from Users to banned from using chat ‎ (Pestering me....He's should be banned nonstop. Violated many chat rules like no swearing and stuff. DO NOT UNBAN!) 23:05, 2011 November 24 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Kirby7670 from Users to banned from using chat ‎ (Sorry, The page said something rude...wierd...) 23:05, 2011 November 24 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Kirby7670 from banned from using chat to Users ‎ (??) 23:02, 2011 November 24 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Dino2012 from Users to banned from using chat ‎ (Oops....) 23:02, 2011 November 24 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Dino2012 from banned from using chat to Users ‎ 23:00, 2011 November 24 Crazed Penguin (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Nerfblasterpro from Users to banned from using chat ‎ * He banned NBP? seriously? 01:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *: From my understanding, I think it was a test or something like that. I think Nerfblasterpro told Crazed Penguin to ban him. (?) 01:14, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *I was asked by someone on chat to test it, It could have well been NBP3.0 -- 01:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) * *Activates Nerf symbol* - CJC 10:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ** Hey, I've banned Nerf before... ---- }}